Бойся как огня
by Dayson
Summary: Рейтинг - из-за графичного описания вскрытия. А так - штампы, старые, как мир: они не могут разобраться с тем, что в них происходит. Написано около декабря 2008.


I

Непривычно оглушающе тикали часы, звук словно прорывался через густой, душный воздух.

Ниа лежал, уставившись в потолок, и смутно припоминал, что те часы, которые были у него в комнате, были электронными, а наручных у него не было. (Откуда же тогда был звук?)

Он перевернулся на бок и застыл. Тело казалось неверным, неправильным; совершенно не хотелось ни двигаться, ни думать. Всё вокруг виделось тёмным и смутным, глаза слезились.

«Я устал», - подумал Ниа.

«Он тоже устал?»

Слева от него лежал Мелло, закутавшись в одеяло: он тихо и прерывисто дышал. Если бы не это дыхание, можно было бы усомниться в том, что он жив - Мелло лежал совершенно недвижимо, но Ниа ощущал тепло, исходящее от него.

- Мелло? – позвал его Ниа.

Тот пошуршал одеялом и отполз дальше.

- Ты говорил… - собственный голос казался слабым и жалким.

- Мало ли что я говорил, - хрипло и невнятно ответил он.

Ниа закрыл глаза.

- Я до сих пор не могу понять, зачем.

- Я тоже не могу понять, - ответил Мелло. – Нет, правда, это всё… бесполезно. – Он прижал ладонь к лицу, помотал головой и с явным трудом встал, неохотно вытягиваясь и отчаянно выгибаясь, чтобы тело наконец проснулось.

Ниа всё так же равнодушно смотрел на то, как Мелло одевается, всё ещё морщась от боли в обожжённых тканях, и на то, как он ходит по комнате, ища взглядом что-то, и просто смотрел на Мелло, на его напряжённые руки, на его чуть спутанные волосы, на его неуверенные, пошатывающиеся шаги. Всё в Мелло казалось иррациональным, нарочито небрежным, но за уверенностью во взгляде на переговорах скрылась ноющая боль в боку.

- Где я оставил, - Мелло осёкся, затем продолжил шёпотом, - крест?

Ниа зажмурился: он практически сразу вспомнил, что крест он сорвал сам, неловко дёрнув замок. Не открывая глаз, пошарил рукой рядом с подушкой и сразу нашёл цепочку, прохладную и струящуюся между пальцами.

- Вот… возьми?

- Сейчас.

Мелло несколько секунд смотрел на экран мобильного телефона, жутковатым сиянием осветившим его лицо, затем, хмыкнув, сунул его в карман и сел на кровать. Потянулся за крестиком, сжал его будто благодарно.

- Подожди, - Ниа поднялся на локтях, - давай помогу. - Сел на кровати, отбросил жаркое одеяло.

Мелло послушно придвинулся ближе, отвёл взгляд в сторону, когда цепкие пальцы коснулись шеи.

Едва слышный серебристый «щёлк».

- Спасибо.

- Пожалуйста.

Ниа наклонился вперёд, коснулся лбом его плеча. Внутри сидело что-то сонное, равнодушное, никогда не согревающееся; оно хотело, чтобы он остался ещё ненадолго.

- Почему? – вырвалось у Ниа.

- Что – почему? – спросил Мелло тихо.

- Почему ты это сделал?

- Ты уже спрашивал. Что случилось, то случилось.

Оно, изнутри, вспомнило: когда они были маленькими…

- Прощай.

- Прощай.

Мелло подошёл к двери, нащупал ручку, вдруг резко развернулся и злобно выпалил:

- Как жаль, что я не могу убить тебя!

Вышел и хлопнул дверью, раздался чёткий и гулкий стук каблуков по лестнице.

Ниа запустил пальцы в волосы.

«Да, действительно жаль».

II

Темнота за окном потяжелела и теперь чернильным холодом сочилась в узкое пространство между пыльными шторами; в комнате горел один ночник.

Паззл стал уже совсем негодным: белая краска кое-где стёрлась, кончики обтрепались, уголки потемнели; Ниа помнил каждый кусочек этого паззла, каждый стык. Но ему больше не нужна была игра, которую неинтересно разгадывать снова; можно было бы пойти к мисс Амбер и попросить у неё новый паззл, время ещё не очень позднее.

Но примерно шесть минут назад из коридора послышались тихие мягкие шаги.

Потом Ниа услышал шелест у двери своей комнаты.

Минуты четыре назад кто-то, очевидно, сидевший на пороге, шмыгнул носом и теперь мерно постукивал по полу костяшками пальцев: стук был тонкий, как бы деревянный.

Ниа некоторое время сидел и прислушивался, а затем встал с пола, взял паззл и убрал его в ящик стола. Потом он подошёл к двери и громко спросил:

- Кто там?

За дверью чертыхнулись и снова прошелестели.

Ниа открыл дверь и увидел Мелло; тот стоял, отвернувшись и подняв голову.

- Что ты делаешь? – машинально спросил Ниа.

- Неважно, тебя это не касается, – глухо произнёс Мелло, отряхнул рубашку и повернулся к лестнице, собираясь спуститься.

- Подожди. Ты сидел у меня под дверью?

- Нет, - слишком быстро ответил тот и спрыгнул на ступеньку ниже.

- Я же слышал.

- Я уже сказал, тебя это не касается!

- Что-то произошло?

Мелло усмехнулся и резко повернулся.

- Да, ты!

Ниа уставился на него.

- Меня завтра уже не будет.

- Но зачем ты сидел здесь?

Мелло замолчал, затем медленно и серьёзно сказал:

- Попрощаться.

- Но ведь ты не попрощался.

- Я передумал, я просто уйду.

Ниа неуверенно посмотрел вокруг, но двери в комнаты остальных были закрыты: все готовились ко сну.

- Ты так быстро меняешь свои решения.

Мелло громко фыркнул и прыгнул ещё на две ступеньки вниз; только сейчас Ниа заметил, как в свете из его комнаты влажно поблёскивает его щека.

- Тебе ещё не исполнилось пятнадцати.

- Да какое тебе дело?

- Никакого, - согласился Ниа, накручивая на палец прядь волос. – Хорошо. Тогда, до свидания?

Мелло помедлил пару секунд, потом внезапно согнулся пополам и вцепился руками в волосы, со всхлипом что-то пробормотал.

Ниа стоял, всматриваясь в холодную полутьму, затем он закрыл ладонью рот и осторожно шагнул назад в комнату, и тут Мелло выпрямился и бросился к нему, втолкнул его в комнату, захлопнул за собой дверь, сшиб его с ног и прижал к полу.

- Подожди, подожди, - дрожа и глубоко дыша, шептал он. – Я всё же хотел тебе кое-что сказать…

Ниа послушно застыл, уставившись куда-то в потолок мимо Мелло; он слышал, как в соседней комнате ворочается на кровати Джереми, как на улице вдалеке лают собаки, как ветер свистит свою жуткую колыбельную в ещё не высохших после противного ливня кронах деревьев. Наконец, Мелло заговорил, тихо и бесстрастно.

- Мне жаль, что всё так получилось. Мне жаль тебя, потому что ты далёк от остальных, потому что тебя будут бояться, и ты останешься один. Мне жаль, что я не могу убрать тебя с моего пути. Но с другой стороны, - он слизнул жалкую слезу с верхней губы, - это даже хорошо. Я знаю, да, я знаю, что когда я уйду, всем станет скучнее, и тебе тоже станет скучно, потому что только я могу соперничать с тобой. Я знаю, что прямо сейчас могу больше, чем ты, а потом мы снова встретимся, и тогда я выиграю. А ещё…

Ниа медленно согнул правую ногу, которая начала затекать от того, что Мелло сидел на ней.

- А ещё мне жаль, что у меня не будет таких друзей, как ты, - с надрывом и вызовом в голосе произнёс Мелло, - потому что тобой нельзя было бы манипулировать.

Он с бессильной злостью сжал запястье Ниа, тут же отпустил и встал, гордо поднял голову и подошёл к двери.

Свет на дверной ручке подпрыгнул густыми медно-огненными бликами.

- Может, останешься?

- Зачем?

Ниа сел и пожал плечами. Голова немного болела.

Мелло фыркнул, вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.

Он и вправду ушёл.

III

Можно спиной почувствовать его холодную притупленную ненависть, его раздражение от ноющей боли, его усталую ярость на всех вокруг и себя самого; игра только началась, а он уже ощущает себя побежденным.

Можно было бы сказать: «Ты слишком рано сдался».

Можно было бы сказать: «Ты не успел, я снова впереди».

Но Ниа молчит и слышит всё, что Мелло мог бы сказать в ответ, но почему-то не сказал.

- Я пришёл только за своей фотографией, - говорит тот чуть надломленным, повзрослевшим хрипловатым голосом; говорит не то, что хотелось бы, снова переламывая себя, снова подчиняясь.

Ниа неторопливо заканчивает своё сооружение (осторожно, он сломает его не сейчас), протягивает руку за фотографией – Мелло легко предсказать, особенно сейчас, когда его жизнь уже второй раз висит на волоске.

- Хорошо, - отвечает он и бросает фотографию через плечо. – Вот единственная фотография, копий нет.

Мелло обязан поймать её.

Да, на обороте написано «Дорогой Мелло». Нет, написал не он.

- Я договорился со всеми, кто знает тебя в лицо. Похоже, теперь тебя нельзя убить с помощью тетради.

Ниа вдруг очень хочется, чтобы он ушёл. С ним неуютно, он отвлекает, его присутствие неестественно. Он нарушает границы его полуигрушечного мира.

Уходи, уходи…

- Я не собираюсь сотрудничать с тобой. Но было бы досадно уходить, не отплатив, - Ниа слышит шелест и чувствует, как осторожно расслабляется Халл за спиной. – Тетрадь Смерти – это тетрадь шинигами; только тот, кто коснулся тетради, сможет увидеть его.

- Да ну, – с изумлением произносит Лиднер. – Ты думаешь, кто-то поверит в это?

- Я верю. Мелло нет причины лгать нам. Он бы солгал о чём-то более значимом.

Они все следят за ним. Каждое слово Ниа – приказ, аксиома, догма, если они захотят.

Мелло снова чем-то шуршит.

- Кроме того, у моей Тетради был ещё один владелец, не считая шинигами. И ещё… как минимум одно из правил, написанных в тетради - фальшивка. Это всё. – Джованни переминается с ноги на ногу, он очень напряжён. – Ниа…

- Мелло…

Фольга рвётся с тонким визгом.

- Кто из нас быстрее поймает Киру… - в его голос вернулась насмешка, и Ниа незаметно расправляет плечи.

- Это ведь соревнование, да?

- У нас одна цель на двоих. Я буду ждать тебя… там.

Ниа холодно.

- Хорошо.

IV

- Зачем ты пришёл?

- Я хотел кое-что обсудить с тобой наедине.

- Мы могли бы обсудить это по телефону.

- Это нельзя обсудить по телефону.

Мелло пытливо осматривает его, нарочито медленно подходит, смотрит прямо в глаза и качает головой.

- Как же мы выросли, - горько усмехается он, вешает пальто на крючок, снимает ботинки, берёт застывшего Ниа за руку и проходит с ним в полутёмную комнату, буквально заваленную игрушками.

- Возможно, - соглашается Ниа, садится рядом с ним на диван, обхватывает колени руками.

Мелло молчит, перебирая пальцами по подлокотнику, затем говорит, пряча взгляд:

- Я готов на всё ради того, чтобы отомстить за L.

Жарко.

Ниа кивает.

- Мне уже нечего терять, кроме второй половины тела. – Он кривит губы в улыбке, отворачивается и глухо продолжает: - Я сделаю всё так, как ты скажешь, Ниа.

Ниа снова кивает. Ему не нравится тон Мелло, потому что он звучит слишком ровно и спокойно для того Мелло, который когда-то был - даже если сейчас это не он.

- И я хотел попросить у тебя прощения.

- За что? – снова спрашивает Ниа; неуютно.

Мелло пожимает плечами и упирается взглядом на полку с фигурками.

- Да так… Просто – за всё.

- Может, хватит играть в молчанку?

- Я не могу. – В голосе внезапно проявляется капризная нотка. – Ты не поймёшь.

Мелло фыркает и усталым, мягким движением толкает его на диван.

- Это не то, что в детстве.

- Твоя ненависть никуда не делась.

- Нет, не делась, - улыбается Мелло.

- Это всё?

- Что?

- У тебя больше нет ко мне вопросов?

- Нет, вроде…

- Тогда на сегодня всё. Пожалуйста, Мелло. Нам обоим нужно работать.

- Прогоняешь меня? – хмыкает тот иронично, но поднимается и выходит в прихожую.

«Мне с тобой плохо.»

- Подожди, - всё-таки вырывается у Ниа, и он встаёт, идёт к двери и прислоняется к косяку, смотрит на замершего Мелло; он чувствует, как пальцы его дрожат. – Подожди, - почти просит он, неуверенно протягивает к нему руку. – Подожди, в этот раз… не уходи.

«Мне с тобой плохо…»

V

Во сне Мелло не отпустило напряжение и покорная усталость, наоборот, они заострили черты его лица и сжали его веки; нет, так не спят даже многие преступники, покачал головой Ниа.

Он… красив, несмотря на сожженную кожу. У него красивое тело, у него красивые черты лица, у него красивые руки – особенно в бледном свете измождённой луны.

Ниа вдруг представил себе его умершим: холодная, выцветшая кожа, высохшие губы, беззащитная грудь…

Ниа бы взял из ящика стола длинный и острый канцелярский нож.

Ниа бы провёл подушечками пальцев по его груди, потом по его животу, потом к шее, плотно прижимая пальцы к телу, чтобы ощутить его безразличие и жёсткость.

Ниа бы поцеловал его ввалившиеся глаза, его сухой лоб, его плоские соски, его безжизненные запястья с сероватыми изломами вен.

Он бы сперва аккуратно разрезал эти самые вены, чтобы потемневшая кровь вязко выступила на поверхность маслянистыми отравленными каплями.

Потом он бы приставил лезвие к груди и сделал обычный Y-образный надрез, какой делают патологоанатомы в моргах, мгновенно впуская жизнь воздуха в мёртвые ткани.

Он бы осторожно запустил туда руку, внутрь него, ближе к нему, в него, пощупал ещё тёплые влажные стенки живота, срез кожи и тонкие кости, а затем решительно сунул бы руку как можно глубже, вытащил бы сердце, безжалостно оторвав от главных артерий и вен – и наблюдал бы за сворачивающейся на воздухе кровью, и рассеянно поглаживал бы окоченевшую плоть, вдыхая чуть металлический и гнилой запах его, Мелло, изнанки.

…Голова закружилась. Ниа осторожно встал, подошёл к окну и открыл его, впуская лёгкий и колюче-холодный воздух в комнату, чтобы отвлечься от образа смерти, от мёртвого и открытого ему до конца Мелло.

Ему стало чуть страшно.

А потом голова заболела сильнее, и даже ноги подкосились, когда он почти ощутил гнилостный запах, расплывающийся жирным пятном по комнате.

Ниа подошёл к столу.

Вытащил длинный и довольно острый нож, которым ещё недавно вырезал детали для бумажных моделей, вернулся к кровати.

Низ живота свело; Ниа почти любовно наклонился над спящим и прижался губами к его губам.

Нож скользнул по коже вниз…

- Ниа?

Он отпрянул, чувствуя, как перестаёт шуметь в ушах, и сглотнул. Перед ним лежал живой, настоящий Мелло, спросонья пытавшийся сообразить, что происходит; и сердце у него спокойно и размеренно билось, и кровь ритмично толкалась вдоль стенок сосудов.

- Что случилось?

- Ничего, - ответил Ниа, положил нож на подушку и спрятал лицо в ладонях

Не хотелось ощущать взгляд Мелло на себе, не хотелось его видеть, это из-за него у Ниа галлюцинации и голова болит. Отвратительно.

Мелло вздохнул, притянул к себе несопротивляющегося Ниа и обнял, как ребёнка.

- Всё хорошо, спи.

Хотелось плакать.

Когда Ниа уснул, Мелло протянул руку за ножом, повертел его в руках, хмыкнул и положил на прикроватный столик. Лезвие, словно оскалившись, сверкнуло глухим отражённым светом и замерло, покорное, сонное.

VI

Мелло клонит в сон, ему снилось что-то противное и плохое всю ночь, и последние пару часов до подъёма он не мог сомкнуть глаз, а сейчас солнце так тепло танцует по всей зале, что глаза сами собой закрываются.

- Ты плохо себя чувствуешь?

Рядом, совсем близко, сидит Линда, закусив кончик карандаша и сосредоточенно вглядываясь в пустой альбомный лист, - единственная, кого Мелло подпускает к себе так близко (кроме флегматичного шахматиста Флетчера да Мэтта, но последний - совсем другое дело).

- Нет, всё хорошо, - отвечает Мелло, смяв и проглотив все слова, злится на себя и повторяет громко: - Всё хорошо. Не беспокойся.

- У тебя шоколад тает.

- Неважно, - бурчит он и прикрывает глаза – совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы не слепило так сильно.

- Нет, важно. Если что, так пойди поспи часик до ужина, я скажу Роджеру.

- Ну уж нет, - возмущается Мелло. – Ерунда какая, даже не думай.

- Как хочешь, - пожимает плечами Линда и начинает штриховать фон ровными короткими линиями. – А почему ты, собственно, не вышел тогда на улицу? У вас же матч, все убежали…

- Без меня обойдутся, - взмахивает он рукой и ехидно продолжает, - к тому же, не все убежали.

Линди бросает взгляд из-под чёлки на противоположную сторону залы.

- Ну, - смущённо шепчет она, - это как… ммм, как само собой… не знаю, он что, так сильно тебе мешает?

- Представь, - тихо усмехается Мелло, - если бы не он, я был бы почти счастлив и даже внял бы твоему совету. Пустой зал в такой час – классное ощущение. Но он смотрит на нас с тобой, и это меня напрягает.

- Тебя напрягает в нём всё.

- Да, - громко соглашается Мелло, вытягивая руки вперёд до хруста в предплечьях, - и что?

- Шш, ничего. – Линда задумчиво смотрит в большое окно, щурится и достаёт из пенала, валяющегося рядом на полу, ластик. – Забавно за вами наблюдать.

У Линды живой, изящный ум, потому она не лезет в чужие дела, и потому Мелло так её уважает.

- Забавно, а?.. – Он фыркает. – Скорее, печально. До меня, такого умного, не доходит, почему он постоянно впереди.

Линда вздыхает.

VII

- Ты сам так решил, - говорит Ниа в пустоту, выключает экран и ложится на пол среди разбросанных кубиков.

На полу холодно.

На потолке - трещина в углу.

Лестер и Риднер ещё не вернулись, а он уже не вернётся.

Ниа лениво вытянул руку, взял несколько кубиков и стал строить лестницу из них.

Сквозь равнодушие пробирались цепкие прохладные пальцы, острый взгляд тёмных глаз, спираль внизу живота, щекочущая и ноющая. На миг ему кажется, что он слышит знакомый яростный шёпот; на миг он желает, чтобы ему не показалось.

Часы тикают в тишине, а где-то вдалеке взгляд невидящих глаз устремлён в вечность.

«Ушёл».

VIII

- Я… - начинает Мелло, но мотает головой и хитро улыбается. – Нет, мне не нравятся слова. Всё равно, ты не против, если я не буду молчать?

- Нет, не против, - с некоторым затруднением отвечает Ниа.

Трудно отвечать, когда чьи-то руки (в перчатках; Мелло почему-то их не снял) так настойчиво прижимают тебя к чужому телу. Трудно отвечать, когда сидишь на чьих-то коленях так близко к его дыханию. Трудно отвечать, потому что чувствуешь себя глупо и некомфортно.

- О чём ты думаешь, Ниа?

- О тебе.

- Мне было бы приятно слышать это от тебя.

- Что тебе нужно?

Мелло задрал рубашку Ниа, руки бесцеремонно скользнули по его телу, поглаживая спину.

- Ты.

Он прикрывает глаза, потому что перед глазами всё чуть смазывается. Ему и приятно, и всё равно.

- Я бы хотел сделать с тобой что-то плохое. Выместить всю свою ненависть… Но это было бы слишком просто.

Ниа чуть выгибается, когда тот целует его в шею.

Нет, не так; тело Ниа выгибается, когда он целует его в шею.

- Я подумал: многие люди говорят «ненавижу», но не испытывают и сотой доли той ненависти, что чувствую я. Они совсем её не знают.

В комнате становится неуютно, как перед грозой.

Ниа упирается ладонью ему в грудь.

- Что такое, Мелло?

- Ничего, - шипит тот и отворачивается, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Ты ничуть не изменился. Тебе плевать на всех. Тебе плевать на меня до сих пор, даже сейчас, когда за мной никто не следит, кроме камер в твоей комнате – но и они не успеют, и я могу спокойно сломать тебе шею, а потом сбежать. Что ты будешь делать со сломанной шеей? Неужели и тогда сможешь поймать Киру?

- Мы договорились работать вместе, - безэмоционально произносит Ниа и по наитию наклоняется вперёд, будто со стороны видит то, как его ладони ложатся на плечи Мелло. Тот вздрагивает, мотает головой.

- А пока мы работаем вместе, никто из нас не уйдёт, - голос почему-то переходит на шёпот.

Мелло медлит, неохотно отнимает руки от лица, вздыхает и откидывает голову на спинку дивана.

- А ведь я тоже не изменился, совсем, - он тоже шепчет, чуть хрипло и неразборчиво, - всё ещё обращаюсь к детству, всё ещё хочу от тебя чего-то… Снежная Королева, - он смеётся, - отдай моего Кая, зачем ты его забирала? Зачем ему вечность изо льда, когда есть я?..

Он ещё смеётся, а затем жадно прижимается губами к губам Ниа.

Ниа тянется к нему, отвечая…

Нет, не так: тело Ниа тянется к телу Мелло, отвечая.

IX

- Ты кто? – кричит ему запыхавшийся мальчик со светлыми волосами; в руках у него грязный футбольный мяч, и чёлка прилипла ко лбу, и на шортах дырка, а позади весело и возмущённо кричат остальные ребята. Яркое солнце щедро обрызгало его светом, а улыбка у него хитрее, чем у остальных.

Ниа, накручивая на палец отросшую прядку, вопросительно смотрит на Роджера, тот улыбается, кивает ему и устремляет взгляд мудрых глаз на мальчика.

- Мелло, познакомься, это Ниа. Новенький.

- Новенький? – Мальчик по имени (имени?) Мелло фыркает, наклоняется, нахально оглядывает Ниа сбоку. – Какой-то он совсем новенький. Ниа, ты умеешь играть в футбол?

Ниа пожал плечами, всё так же разглядывая землю под ногами.

- В фут-бол, знаешь? Ну, ты же умеешь, не можешь не уметь! – недоумённо восклицает Мелло, не глядя бросает мяч через плечо и тыкает пальцем в Роджера.

- Он какой-то неправильный.

- Только для тебя, - невозмутимо отвечает Роджер. – Но сам L заметил его и попросил отправить сюда, так что…

- L? – Мелло как-то сразу теряет свой боевой настрой, растерянно машет рукой мальчишкам, мол, подождите, сейчас. – Как это – L?

- Он очень умён, Мелло. Он младше тебя, дай-ка прикину… на два года, но я думаю, он не даст тебе больше скучать.

- Ха! – слишком громко и быстро восклицает он и смеётся. – Это мы ещё посмотрим, превзойдёт ли он меня! Ну ладно, я побежал, до встречи, Роджер! А с тобой, Ниа, мы ещё встретимся.

Ниа знает, что встретятся.

Такие, как они, обязаны встретиться ещё раз.

И, возможно, ещё раз.


End file.
